Marshallsussmanite
'''Marshallsussmanite is an original Gem created by GemCrust for Rhodochrosite's Court on deviantART. Personality She is described as "a bit of a mess" mentally. She usually acts civil but in realty, she's battle crazed and war-hungry.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156290813312/ She's beyond that of a Quartz warrior; stronger, faster, and deadlier.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156021929382/ Fighting is fun for herhttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/150285853522/ Appearance Marshallsussmanite has a salmon complexion, hot pink eyes with visible pupils, voluminous, light pink hair that covers her right eye, a narrow nose, and plump lips. She has a lean build with a round torso, a narrow waist, and sharp teeth. Her gemstone is located on her chest. She wears a standard, pink Homeworld top with a white diamond symbol on her torso. She also wears dark pink bottoms with a pink, triangular pattern, a dark pink sash around her waist, and puffy, pointed sleeves with white bottoms and dark pink tops. She has pink markings on her face reminiscent of eyeshadow. Abilities Marshallsussmanite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Hlousekite. Skillset * Sword Proficiency: Marshallsussmanite displays extreme skill with her rapier sword. Its blade is so sharp, it can slice through rock.http://fav.me/daahwsq ** Dual Wielding: Marshallsussmanite can summon more than one sword from her gemstone and is able to fight with two at once.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156179760387/ ** Weapon Size Augmentation: Marshallsussmanite is able to alter her sword's size. * Size Augmentation: She is able to alter her light form to become smaller or larger. How she is able to do this and the extent of it is unknown. * Intangibility: She is able to alter her density to become intangible, leaving only her gemstone visible. Doing this for a long time will exhaust her and leave her gemstone vulnerable. Relationships Ice Ice and Marshallsussmanite have never formally met. Ice had only seen her on Earth when Blue Diamond took over Earth's colonization. She thought she was "intimidating and frightening".http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156426023787 Pink Sapphire Pink Sapphire is described as "the closest thing to a friend" Marshallsussmanite has. She also serves as an informant for her and covers for her when she can.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156409398322/ Though they serve different Diamonds, they stay in touch.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156420574362/ Garnet Their only interaction was during the Rebellion, when Garnet slugged her off a cliff.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156180119437/ Unknown Gems Marshallsussmanite is "friends" with some unspecified Gems from the Rebellion. They call her a friend, but she sees them as minor annoyances she tolerates. Deep down, however, she does enjoy their companionship.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/150283445852/ Trivia * Her ranking in Rhodochrosite's Court is Rook, which are reserved for Quartz warriors and other highly powerful Gems.http://fav.me/d9tx4ix * Her design was inspired by Moonbeam City.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/147566156352 * If she and Jasper were to accidentally fuse while fighting, it would only last a few seconds, like in "The Answer". * Her similarities to a Quartz solider seems to have been intentional, as the gem is a silicate with other things in its makeup.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/147600389337 * She's about as old as Rose Quartz.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/147620130882 * Its been noticed by some that her eye markings are similar to the character Orochimaru from Naruto.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/147728898117 * She eats rocks.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/147903567082 * She absolutely detests fusion, as it takes the fun out of fighting She only sees it as a means of fighting, so the concept of love and compassion is foreign to her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/147545253042/ ** She doesn't hate fusions, just the act of fusing herself.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156180119437/ * She fought in the Rebellion.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149585066377/ * If she was a fusion, her component Gems would probably be red and white, though its unspecified which Gems.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156290762257/ * When asked if Marshall could defeat Rose Quartz in battle, GemCrust was unsure.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156179760387/ * She doesn't fear the Diamonds, rather, she respects them. She secretly wishes to fight one to see the true extent of a Diamond's power.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156176284417/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Its chemical formula is NaCaMnSi3O8(OH) and it has a triclinic crystal structure. * Its part of the Wollastonite Group. * Named in 2013 in honor of Marshall Sussman, a US mineral collector who specialized in South African and Namibian minerals. * A synonym for Marshallsussmanite is IMA2013-067. Gemstone Gallery Marshall app.png|Her application for Rhodochrosite's Court. Marshall expressions.png|A sheet of some of her expressions. Marshallsussmanite fight.png|''Intrinsic'' Marshallsussmanite height.png|Marshallsussmanite's height compared to Rose Quartz. Marshallsussmanite height 2.png|Marshallsussmanite's height compared to some Crystal Gems. Buseh Marshall.png|"Buseh" Marshallsussmanite. Marshall threatening Blue Holly.png|Marshallsussmanite threatening Holly Blue Agate with Pink Sapphire nearby. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fix Gemology Category:Fix Appearance